Jimmy boy
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Sarah discovers a side to Jimmy she never knew about. And it took a mystereous closet to figure it out.
1. Odd way to start out

Jimmy was in his house painting a lovely painting of Sarah.

Sarah was just sitting there waiting for Jimmy's master piece to be complete.

"Jimmy, Did you finnish yet?" Sarah asked.

"Almost." Jimmy replied.

Sarah was Inpatient.

"Okay done!" Jimmy said with happiness.

And he showed Sarah his painting.

"Oh Jimmy! It's amazing!" Sarah said with joy.

"Yes, And its yours ma lady." Jimmy said smiling.

Sarah took the painting.

"Thankyou la Jimmy." Sarah said as she giggled.

Jimmy blushed.

"I gotta go to the store and get more paint." Jimmy said. "Be right back." He said again leaving the house.

Sarah waited for a half hour. Still no Jimmy. Sarah decided to look around the house.

She went to Jimmy's room. She knew it was rude to intrud. But she coulden't help but find out more about her little friend.

She went threw his drawrs.

She looked around.

She opened his closet.

And saw something she coulden't believe.

Black outfits and punk braclets. And skull necklaces. And a bunch of Earings in his jar.

Sarah stepped back at the sight.

"Jimmy..?" She asked herself.

Jummy's door opened and turned on the light. He saw Sarah looking threw his closet.

Sarah had a seriouse look on her face.

"What's with all this?" She asked.

Jimmy looked around.

"It's uh..Nothing Sarah. You really shoulden't go threw other peoples stuff." Jimmy said closing his closet door.

Sarah made a weird look.

"Dinners starting soon. I'm afraid you have to leave now." Jimmy said pushing her out of the room.

"My mom will show you out." Jimmy said.

Sarah thought.

_(There's something weird going on in Jimmy's closet.) _

Sarah walked downstairs to the door.

She opened it and walked to her house.

**Sarahs.**

It was time for Sarah to go to bed. She coulden't help but keep thinking about what was in Jimmy's closet.

She tossed and turned in her bed having dreams of Jimmy in fog rocking back and forth wearing black and chains.

She had a hard time getting out of her thoughts and dreams at that time.

**Next day.**

Sarah woke up and got her robe.

She looked out the window seeing Eddy taking out his trash.

She opened the window and shouted.

"Hey idiot!"

Eddy saw her in the window and was about to shout something. But before Sarah could hear him. She quickly closed the window before Eddy could curse at her.

Sarah giggled. And walked down to breakfast.

"For breakfast we got Eggs." Her mom said.

Sarah sat in her chair.

Ed walked in undressed.

"And for you son, Eggs and Gravy." She said grossed out.

Ed grabbed his plate and head first ate his eggs.

Sarah was grossed out.

"15 and still stupid.." Sarah thought.

"Got any plans kids?" There mom asked.

"I'm going to hang with Eddy and Double D. We are gonna catch ducks and make them mate with chickens! Double D wants to see what happened when they mate. But I just want a chicken to love!" Ed shouted.

Sarah coulden't help but hit Ed with a soup Ladle.

"Sounds nice. What about you dear?" Her mother asked.

"Jimmy's. Same as always." Sarah replied.

"You two hang out alot." She said.

"Hes my best friend." Sarah said back.

"Very well. I'm going to the bank. Your father is gonna sit infront of the TV like he always does. Same as always." Her mom said.

Sarah did a small giggle.

There mom waved goodbye and walked out to the car.

"I'm out. Gotta go see Jimmy's closet. Full of Death.." Sarah said.

Sarah turned around quickly.

Ed smiled big.

"You heard nothing." Sarah said.

"Yes I did! Jimmy's toilet is broken and needs Meat to fix it duh! I'm not stupid!" Ed shouted licking his fork.

Sarah shook her head.

"Okay I'm out." She said closing the door.

Ed looked around.

"My turn to play!" Ed shouted taking off his garments.

**Jimmy's**

Sarah knocked on the door slowely.

Jimmy's mom answered.

"Can I help you Sarah?" She asked.

"Um, Is Jimmy there?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy was at the table waving his hands no.

"Um. Sorry Sarah hes not. Need me to tell him something?" She asked.

"Yes. Mind telling him I said to call me?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy's mom noded.

Sarah walked to the park and walked on the path.

"Hey Sarah." Jonny said walking by her.

"Not now Jonny.." Sarah said backing away.

Jonny's eye browse went up.

Sarah looked away.

"Sooo. Watcha been up to?" He asked.

Sarah ignored him.

"I have alot on my mind Jonny. I'm not in the mood to hurt you today." She said walking off.

Jonny scratched his head.

"I know Jimmy's hiding something in his closet..Hiding something I never knew..And I bet something he didin't even know." She said to herself.

She looked up at the sky.

**Jimmy's**

"I finnished my breakfast mom." Jimmy said pushing away his plate.

"I'm going to go find Sarah." He said again.

His mom noded.

Jimmy ran out of the house into the woods.

Sarah was walking tward the circle of the Cul-de-sac.

"Sarah..!" A voice cried out.

Sarah looked around. Saw nothing but houses.

Jimmy ran to Sarah.

"There you are.." Sarah said.

Jimmy caught his breath.

"I want a good reason why you had that all in your closet?" Sarah demanded.

Jimmy sighed.

"Let's just say ever since I turned 13 things have been a bit different." Jimmy said.

Sarah made a strange look at him.

"Like how?" She asked.

Jimmy shook his head.

"Nothing Sarah." He said looking away.

Sarah held out her hand and then put it back.

**Next chapter coming.**


	2. Exsept

**Next day Sarah walked over to Jimmy's house again.**

She knocked on the door.

"Hello Jimmy's mom. Is Jimmy home?" She asked.

"Yes he is." She said.

Jimmy came to the door.

"What?" He asked.

Sarah crossed her arms.

"Sarah theres nothing wrong with me!" He shouted.

Sarah curled her fist. But held back at the last second.

"Just let me see your closet one more time.." Sarah said.

Jimmy looked at her.

"Don't tell anyone.." He whispered.

Sarah noded and walked in.

They walked up the stairs to Jimmy's room.

Jimmy opened his door.

And then opened his closet door.

He flipped the light switch. And his closet glowed with darkness.

Sarah gasped.

She picked up a pair of braclets.

She showed them to Jimmy. Jimmy noded.

"Jimmy..How did..?" Sarah asked.

"It started when I turned 13. I had this weird feeling inside my heart. So. I changed." Jimmy said.

"But Jimmy-"

"Sarah. We're not kids anymore. I grew up." Jimmy siad putting on a black shirt.

Sarah stepped back.

"Understand?" Jimmy asked.

Sarah noded very slow.

"Good. I'm going out for alittle bit." Jimmy siad putting away his braclets.

He walked out of his room.

Sarah just stood there.

And ran out.

**Outside**

"Jimmy. Wait!" Sarah shouted.

Jimmy stopped.

"If your this new person. I'm just gonna have to learn to like it." Sarah said smiling.

Jimmy noded and smiled.

They both walked to the park.

**The End**


End file.
